


Belonging (Moiety)

by fypical



Series: The Sabriel Week Snippets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he belongs to Gabriel. Gabriel has some issues with the language of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging (Moiety)

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Week Prompt Challenge: Day Three

To Gabriel, they’re equals in everything, two halves of a whole, despite the fact that he is an archangel and Sam is a human; that only means Gabriel is actually  _under orders_  to love him unconditionally. Not that Gabriel needs orders to do that.

To Sam, he is always lesser; less than Dean, less than John, and certainly less than the archangel Gabriel who for some reason shares Sam’s beds — well really, they’re Gabriel’s, because Dean got upset that one time — and for maybe the same reason looks at Sam like he’s something worth worshiping.

It happens when a simple exorcism goes a bit sideways, because apparently there are demons that used to be angels and they don’t take kindly to Winchesters trying to exorcise them using traditional methods.

The demon staring down at Sam — Belial? — tilts his head in a way horribly reminiscent of almost every other angel Sam’s encountered, and speaks in a deceptively quiet voice.

“You ought to be more careful, Sam Winchester,” he says, very quietly. Gabriel’s grappling with another demon that’s hissing insults even as it sinks to the floor and gasps around strangely bright smoke. Dean, for his part, is making a concerted effort to break down the door from the outside, but it’s apparently been sealed.

Belial snaps his fingers to get Sam’s attention, and Sam glowers up at him. “Unfortunately, I have no claim to you. You belong to Lucifer. I think I’ll send you back.”

Sam doesn’t actually remember the instinctive response the mention of Lucifer brings about, just like he doesn’t remember the nightmares (anymore, but Gabriel remembers every single one of them — not that Sam knows that). When he comes back to himself, the boy Belial was wearing is staring, unseeing, at the ceiling, and Gabriel is moving towards the door because Dean is shouting so loud half the state can probably hear him.

Sam rolls his shoulders. “I belong to  _Gabriel_ ,” he hisses at the corpse, and Gabriel freezes for a moment, turns to stare at Sam, and Sam’s expecting gratitude or something, but gets confusion and maybe hurt? And he doesn’t know what to make of that, but then Gabriel’s unsealing the door and Dean’s bursting through with Cas hot on his heels.

Later, Gabriel zaps Sam away to somewhere European, undresses him slowly, and makes him fall apart under Gabriel’s hands and the beams of the cabin-type room. It’s not usually like this, it’s usually hot and fast and hard and desperate, and by the time Sam comes, whimpering shamelessly into Gabriel’s neck, he’s thoroughly freaked out.

Gabriel kisses Sam for a long time after, as they come down from their respective highs, and then when he finally pulls back to look at Sam, Sam’s staring at him with wide eyes, out of his element and unsure.

Gabriel strokes a hand over Sam’s jaw, kisses him once more.

“You’re not mine,” he says, “You don’t belong to me.”

Sam stares up, to where Gabriel is lying on his chest, and makes a noise of confusion.

“We’re _we_ ,” Gabriel insists, “ _pola_ ,” and Sam knows that it’s the Enochian word for ‘two’ but also for ‘together’, and he thinks he gets it.

He isn’t lesser than Gabriel because Sam’s pretty sure they’re not even two things that can be compared anymore. 

Gabriel makes a pleased noise like he approves, and Sam groans.

“You have a mind-reading problem,” he murmurs. Gabriel kisses his nose.

“You didn’t seem to mind ten minutes ago when I was—” he starts, but Sam kisses him to shut him up, even if he has to admit Gabriel has a point.


End file.
